I Forgot That You Don't Love Me Anymore
by Windimere Wellen
Summary: Joey and Pacey get a second chance after they have long since separated.


This is my first DC fic so be gentle, but I would love some reviews. I don't own anything so don't sue me. The song I use is by Tim McGraw called You Don't Love Me Anymore. Tell me what you think. ~ Lady Winter  
  
The night was cold and there was clearly the threat of a storm. The skies above Boston took on a depressing gray and the bitter air tasted like snow. Night was falling and busy men and women hurried along the streets, headed to different destinations. Christmas lights lit up the city and generally the public seemed pleased with the holiday season. The cold weather didn't keep many well-dressed people from coming and going. Some of their destinations led them to a large restaurant down near the upscale wharves. The restaurant, fairly new to the scene, was called The Mooring House, and was quite the talk of the town. Or at least that's what Jen Lindley had told Joey Potter.  
  
Joey had come back to Boston after having been away for two years, ever since she had graduated from college. As soon as she graduated she had taken a job with a legal firm and left Boston behind. But it had been more than just Boston that Joey had been leaving. She had left behind a mess that she had never fixed and there was not much going back. She had ended her college career by breaking Pacey Witter's heart and destroying her friendship with Andie McPhee. Looking back on it now, Joey wondered at her choices, but now, two years later, there seemed to be nothing she could do. She had recently begun to talk to Andie again and it seemed their relationship would heal, but she had lost track of Pacey entirely. Of course she knew that all of her friends including Dawson, Jack, and Jen, not only knew where Pacey was, but also spoke to him regularly.  
  
Now that she was back in Boston, the memories were painful. She had been with Pacey through the second two years of college and things had progressed to the point that Joey actually thought she was ready to marry Pacey. Then Dawson had come back. She supposed that it always came back down to that. The infamous love triangle. She had to be sure about Pacey, but she ended up breaking his heart. Breaking the heart of the man she loved most in the world. Pacey had fled from her and she would never forget that after she had decided to give it a try with Dawson he had told her that he had ended a relationship with Andie to be with her. It was then that Joey had realized the folly of her way, but Pacey was already gone.  
  
So there she was in Boston, two years later, there because she had a new job offer. A big lawyer in another big law firm. She was staying with Jen, who had a place up town, and although Jen was a successful small business owner, Joey knew that there was no way Jen could possibly have afforded it on her own, but Jen skirted the issue when Joey brought it up. That evening, Joey had finished with some last minute paperwork, sealing herself into the new firm. Jen had asked Joey to meet her at The Mooring House at 7:30 and had told her to dress well. So there Joey was, dressed in a simply elegant black dress, her hair hanging lose around her shoulders. She let the man at the door take her gray wool jacket and then spoke to another about the reservation under the name of Lindley. He smiled graciously and then led her into the warmly lit interior of the restaurant. There was Jen, sitting in the soft light in a corner.  
  
Joey looked around the restaurant as she approached the table Jen sat at. The inside was decorated not unlike the restaurant the Leery's owned back in Capeside. The Mooring House was also decorated for Christmas, which also strangely reminded Joey of a Leery Christmas party. Framed on the walls were dozens of blueprints, hand drawn. They were designs for dozens of sailboats, all carefully laid out and designed with precision. Joey sat next to Jen, giving her a warm smile before turning to exam the one directly to her right.  
  
"Magnificent, aren't they?" Jen asked with a smile as she noted Joey's interest.  
  
"These are beautiful! Where did they come from? These should be built!" Joey had never lost interest in sailboats since her summer on True Love with Pacey.  
  
Jen at first just smiled at her friend with a very knowing smile, then slowly answered. "The owner of the restaurant also designs racing boats. He's new on the scene, but he's been very successful. He opened this restaurant after Catalina made a contract with him."  
  
"Pacey would have loved this," Joey found herself inadvertently saying.  
  
"Speaking of Pacey, I want to know if you still care about him," Jen said coyly, offering Joey a peaceful smile.  
  
"Uh, I." Joey trailed off, mercifully saved from having to answer the question, to which she could only answer yes, by the waiter arriving to take their orders.  
  
After ordering, the two young women talked quietly about their plans for the coming weeks. Joey was grateful that Jen hadn't pursued the questions about how she still felt about Pacey. Instead they talked about Joey moving in with Jen.  
  
"Jen, now that I can definitely corner you about this, what about rent? I mean, I know you get paid well, but that has to be an expensive apartment."  
  
"That's why I'm letting you move in Jo," Jen said seriously. "A friend has been helping me pay for the apartment, but I don't want to continue to take advantage of that. This way I won't have to." Joey nodded, about to ask who was helping her pay, but decided not to from the look on Jen's face.  
  
"Ah! I hear that I have special guests!" Joey froze at the sound of the cheerful voice behind her. Jen's face lit up as she looked over Joey's shoulder. Joey knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to Pacey J. Witter. She turned slowly, unable to believe this was happening. It had been two years since she'd last seen Pacey and she could still see his face from that day. Tears rolling down already wet cheeks, eyes rimmed in red, eyes entirely disbelieving, and betrayal etched on his handsome features. She finished turning and looked up, and there he was. He stopped dead in his tracts, the brilliant smile on his face vanishing when he saw that it was Joey there with Jen. Joey noted briefly that he was dressed well in black dress pants, a cobalt blue dress shirt, and a silver tie. The two years had hardly changed him, though he looked as if had been working out. His face was the same. And now it registered pure shock.  
Jen got up immediately and went to Pacey, already trying to obviously explain herself. Joey sat rooted to her place, realizing that Jen had set this up somehow and that Pacey had clearly been in the dark. Although she was incredibly embarrassed, she couldn't help but be thrilled to see Pacey. She had a strange feeling in her stomach as she looked at him now. Jen and Pacey had finally stopped talking, and Pacey swallowed hard, stepping closer to the table and motioning Jen to sit. Watching Joey carefully, he gave her half a smile. She noticed him fidget with his tie, a sign that he was nervous. A sign only she would be able to notice. For a moment, she thought he might not talk to her at all, but she should have known better. Pacey was never one to run from anything and he certainly wouldn't let Joey being there intimidate him.  
  
"Well Potter, long time no see," he said quietly. "So nice of you both to drop in." Joey caught the purposeful glare he sent Jen.  
  
"You know how much I love this place, Pace. And since Joey is moving here," Jen let that sit for a moment before going on, and Joey felt like she wanted to disappear into the floor. "I thought she should know the best place to eat, not to mention meet the best chef."  
  
"You're the chef here Pacey?" Joey couldn't help but gasp out the question. Pacey smiled in amusement.  
  
"Well, yes. Yes, I am the head chef here," Pacey finally said, flashing her a confidant smile, but the smile never reached his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Pacey!" Jen scolded as Joey went to respond. "You aren't just the chef here!" Joey looked at her ex questioningly. Pacey looked uncomfortable with the same look he used to get when he would do something good and someone would want him to talk about it. He was always afraid of making himself seem like he was puffing himself up.  
  
"Pacey?" Joey asked softly. Pacey's face softened.  
  
"I own The Mooring House," he said softly, almost inaudibly.  
  
"You what?" Joey asked, surprise registering in her voice. It was the wrong reaction.  
  
"What? Never thought I could make it Joey? Never thought I'd make anything of myself?" Pacey's voice was cold and dangerous and held a hard edge.  
  
"No Pacey," Joey said quietly, her voice sad. "I always knew you would far surpass anything anyone put before you." Pacey looked taken aback.  
  
"Well, did you order yet?" he finally asked.  
  
"Wait wait wait, Jen, didn't you say the owner of this restaurant designed all of these blueprints?" Joey suddenly felt herself out of breath as she looked at Jen. Jen smiled again, her face lighting up as she nodded at Joey. Joey turned to Pacey who stood there just staring at her. "Pacey! Oh my gosh! You're amazing! You are so talented, I am just blown away! You," she paused, looking into the eyes she knew so well, "you're amazing."  
  
Pacey's cheeks slowly reddened as he stared back at Joey and for the moment, time stopped for both of them. They stared at each other, oblivious to everything else in the room. The moment was shattered when the waiter arrived with Jen and Joey's dinners.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two lovely ladies to enjoy your dinners and I'll get back to the kitchen where I belong." Pacey turned and melted into the tables, but Joey followed him with her eyes until he was gone.  
  
"Jen! How in the world could you not tell me this?" Joey demanded, certain she was angry with Jen, but not able to really yell at her friend.  
  
"Joey, you still love him and he still loves you. Something had to be done."  
  
"Does, er, does he know that I'm not with Dawson?" Joey managed to ask, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of the mistakes she had made.  
  
"Joey, don't be upset, but Pacey and Dawson talk all the time. Besides, didn't Dawson tell you?" Jen asked, sounding confused.  
  
Joey didn't respond. Dawson and Pacey had been talking all this time? They had repaired their relationship? Why hadn't Dawson told her? "Didn't Dawson tell me what?"  
  
"Uh, well, Dawson and Gretchen are engaged," Jen said softly. Joey's eyes grew wide with disbelief. She had certainly known that Dawson was seeing Gretchen Witter again, but she had not been told how serious they apparently were.  
  
"So, that means that Pacey has to know that Dawson and I, well, we didn't work," she stammered. Jen nodded. "Jen, I know you talk to him, even though you refuse to tell me that. Well, uh, does he ever say anything about me?"  
  
Jen just laughed. "Joey, Pacey avoids mentioning you like a plague, but it is only because he still loves you. He has only loved you. Maybe since you were children. I can see it in his eyes. As mad as he is that I brought you here, he is just as happy to see you." Joey swallowed hard and glanced down at her food. She felt so strange. The guilt of hurting Pacey was absolute, but she could not help but wonder if Pacey would ever give her another chance.  
  
The evening passed quicker than Joey thought it could, but with no sight of Pacey again. It seemed he was going to avoid her. Jen also seemed concerned that Pace had yet to make another appearance and was getting worried that he may pass this one chance up to at least talk to Joey. The Mooring House began to empty and their dessert arrived with no sign of Pacey yet again. Finally the restaurant was empty except for Jen and Joey. Their meal was finished, but Jen had insisted they sit and talk a while. Tired of waiting, and strangely disappointed that Pacey would not even come out so that she could tell him just how wonderful his food really was, Joey excused herself to the ladies room. When she had gone, Jen disappeared into the kitchen to beg Pacey for the biggest favor of her life.  
  
When Joey returned from the ladies room, she stopped short of her table. Instead of Jen sitting there, Pacey was there, his back to her. She realized there was not a person beside him in sight. The lights were still dimmed and now she could hear the radio as it played softly.  
  
"She walks over to him And she says "Do you remember me?" I think we might have met somewhere before Southern Carolina is the place that comes to mind But hey, I guess you never really can be sure"  
  
Taking a cue from the song, Joey walked up behind Pacey, who had his head in his hands in obvious internal battle.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Joey asked him quietly from behind his back. Pacey nearly jumped and turned in the chair to face her, confusion written clearly across his handsome face. Before he could speak again, she continued to speak. "I think we may have met somewhere before. Capeside, Massachusetts is the place that comes to mind, but hey, I guess you never really can be sure. I guess you can be sure that if you do remember me, its as a girl that broke you're heart, the girl that promised you that she never would." Joey paused as the song played on, watching Pacey carefully studying her face.  
  
"Oh there's nothing like a true love To go and make a fool of someone Just like before And right there for a minute I forgot that you don't love me anymore"  
  
Pacey spoke slowly. "I thought we had true love Joey, and yes, you broke my heart. I thought I would remember you. That I would remember you forever. When I saw you in here with Jen tonight, for a minute, with that look in your eyes, I forgot that you don't love me anywhere." Pacey's words were hushed and tears filled his deep eyes. Joey could feel the pain oozing out of his soul.  
  
"Then and old familiar feeling Wraps its arms around the moment And he says so many times I've tried to call Well you think I'd spent a lifetime It's been two years since I've seen you But it seems like no times gone by at all"  
  
Joey's heart broke again as she heard him speak and she stepped forward, and it felt like that night that she had first told him that she loved him on the dock, before they set sail on True Love. As she came closer, she knelt in front of Pacey, reaching up to touch his face. At first he recoiled, but then let her gently wipe the tears away. "Pace, I wanted to call, so many times I picked up the phone. So many times I wanted to just show up on your doorstep and tell you how very sorry I was. If I could do it all again, I would have chosen so differently. It seems like it has been a lifetime since I chose to walk away from you, but it's only been two years. At the same time that our separation seemed like a lifetime, I look at your face and its like I've never been away, except I know that I have made the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"There was nothing like a real love To give you back the feel of someone Just like before And right there for a minute I forgot that you don't love me anymore"  
  
"Oh Pacey, when this all started and the whole fiasco with Dawson was going on," Joey paused when Pacey swallowed hard at her mention of Dawson. He remained silent, looking as though he was going to cry. "When this all started, what I am trying to tell you is that you gave me back the feel of love, but in a whole new way. And I abused that. I thought that I could just push you aside and you away and when I was ready, you would come right back to me. No wonder you think that I didn't love you anymore, but Pacey, that is not true."  
  
"Oh and how far we'll travel For a place to heal our hearts We watched it unravel So why's tonight the hardest part?"  
  
"Jo," Pacey's voice was rough and choked with emotion. "I had to start again. You cut me so deeply that I ran. I needed to find a place to heal my heart. So I started designing boats. I thought about True Love and to me it was a representation of us, so I had to make it better. I had to fix what was wrong. I," he paused, choking back unshed tears. "I always loved you. Why is this so hard?"  
  
Joey froze, fighting back tears of her own. Pacey had just said that he really did love her still, that he always had. Now what was she going to do? Wasn't that what she had wanted to hear? For a moment doubt filled her mind and apparently Pacey could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Then he says the weather's changing And it's icing up the highway So I guess it's time for me to hit the road So she says goodbye and then before she knows what she is saying She says I wish you didn't have to go"  
  
"Jo, there's supposed to be a storm tonight, it'll most likely make the roads pretty bad," Pacey said, trying to cover the heartbreak in his voice. Joey looked at him in disbelief and suddenly realized that she had just blown the only chance she had at ever getting Pacey back.  
  
"I guess it's time that I should be going," she said slowly, standing. Turning away, she walked slowly towards the door, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to turn around and scream how sorry she was, but that wouldn't do any good now. As she neared the door, she took her coat from the check and put it on slowly, as if her arms wouldn't move. Slowly she moved to the door when suddenly she heard a whisper behind her.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go. There's nothing like a true love to go and make a fool of someone just like before. Right there for a minute you made me forget that you don't love me anymore. I wish you didn't have to go." Joey turned around to find Pacey standing there behind her, his silky tie slightly loosened, eyes staring at her with some strange hope that drew her in.  
  
"Oh Pacey," she said as the tears began to seep from her eyes. "I never stopped loving you. I thought I did. I was so wrong. Oh Pacey, if you could ever forgive me," she trailed off, unable to speak. "All I could think of was you," she said finally. What felt like minutes passed and Joey became afraid that Pacey had not heard the sincerity in her voice.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened. Pacey stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips to hers. It started softly, but Joey deepened it and pulled Pacey closer to her and the world felt right. Somehow they both knew that they were going to be just fine. 


End file.
